


Плен

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Даже умные девочки порой не в силах избежать плена иллюзий.От автора: мало сюжета, много психологии, диалогов и мыслей. Любителям сладких пейрингов не читать. POV Гермионы. 7-я книга в расчет не берется.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

Кто-то скажет, что любовь — это нечто преходящее.

Неужели?

Как звонко рыдает оскорбленное девичье самолюбие: «разлюбил»… О, разве может вечность оборваться, как нить, срезанная Мойрой судьбы? Любовь — выше непостоянства и несомненно длиннее времени. Но кто поймет это, пока не выстрадает все тяготы обманчивых иллюзий?

Сколько еще обманутых на этом свете?

Сколько еще фальшивых признаний проглотит безрассудное юношество, прежде чем осознает, что все это — тщета? Тщета, которая есть лишь тень любви, но не есть она сама.

* * *

Он был бледен и циничен. Я никогда не назвала бы его красивым, но что-то… что-то неуловимо чарующее было в его бархатном баритоне и тонкой усмешке. И улыбался он — редко. В эти нечастые мгновения мое сердце было подобно золоту в плавильной печи.

Было время — я ненавидела этого человека. Но он ценил меня и мои знания. Так, как если бы я была любопытным артефактом, попавшим в поле зрения искушенного редкостями коллекционера.

И я, несомненно, ценила его — бессознательно. И этот болезненный интерес зрел на дне моего «эго». Неторопливо, терпеливо, удобряемый ненавистью, которой в один момент предстояло повернуться ко мне спиной — изнанкой. Обратная сторона медали, знаете ли.

В тот миг, когда ненависть сняла свою маску, мир перевернулся.

* * *

Обыкновенный день, каких в неделе семь, в месяце тридцать, а в году триста шестьдесят пять. Урок Защиты от Темных Искусств — своеобразное проклятье — на должности преподавателя этой дисциплины никто более чем на год не задерживается. Очередная жертва — профессор Снейп. Никто и не сомневался, что этот предмет перейдет в новые руки, но подобная перестановка кадров смутила всех.

Это далеко не первое занятие со Снейпом, мы успокоились и приняли его как необходимое зло. Привыкнуть можно ко всему.

Я привыкла раньше всех — к его непосредственному существованию. Я даже находила необъяснимую прелесть в том, что он был. Просто был — и ничего лишнего.

И вот сейчас он тоже был. Это так несущественно, но, да — он мерил шагами пространство между рядами, наблюдая за нами из-под приспущенных ресниц. Я украдкой бросала взгляды на невозможно четкий профиль, плотно сжатые губы — и снова опускала глаза на исписанный лист пергамента. Бледно-желтый материал впитывал в себя чернила — контраст, отражение которого впечаталось в облик мрачного зальевара. Человек науки, пергамента и темно-синих чернил. Мрачный, нелюдимый и болезненно-блеклый. Худое лицо в рамке черных волос.

До чего же странно и невообразимо.

Я никогда и никому не признаюсь, в кого была влюблена. О, нет.

— Итак, я полагаю, вы закончили работать со своими конспектами, — его голос медленно разрезал тишину. — Приступим к контрольному опросу.

Справа от меня подавленно вздохнули Рон и Гарри. Я нервничала не меньше их, мне все казалось, что я обязательно что-то забуду.

— Тема опроса: теория невербальных заклинаний. И не забудьте подписать листок — анонимные работы я даже проверять не стану, — Снейп остановился и многозначительно посмотрел в нашу сторону.

Краем глаза я заметила, как Рон недовольно скривился и вывел крупными буквами свою фамилию в правом верхнем углу листа. Поразмыслив немного, он дописал номер курса и факультет. Я тихонько хмыкнула и перевела взгляд на профессора. Скрип перьев затих и в классе воцарилась тишина.

— Итак, первый вопрос: определение невербального заклинания.

Снейп снова двинулся вдоль рядов, пристально вглядываясь в лица учеников.

— Второй вопрос: теория применения.

Рон заерзал на скамейке.

— Гермиона, правда, ты мне поможешь? Я же ничего не знаю, — его шепот едва не переходил в хныканье.

Я пнула его ногой под партой, чтобы не шумел.

— Помогу, Рон, только для начала я сама все напишу, ладно? — я надеялась, что мое раздраженное шипение кроме Рона никто больше не слышит.

— Преимущество невербальных заклинаний, — продолжал профессор.

Это уж я знаю. Ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие — ощущение тяжести многочисленных знаний и легкости, с которой перо скользит по бумаге, перенося на нее на зубок выученные правила. Я дописала последнее слово и поставила точку.

Снейп молчал. Три вопроса? Маловато, я готова была ответить еще хоть на десять. И самое интересное в самостоятельную работу не попало. Я отложила перо в сторону и теперь исподтишка наблюдала за широкой черной спиной, возвышающейся над партой, за которой сидел Невилл. Бедняга посерел от страха, снизу вверх глядя на слизеринского декана.

Рон аккуратно прикоснулся к моему плечу — я даже удивилась, откуда в нем взялось столько нежности. Он смотрел на меня умоляющими глазами и тыкал пальцем в лист пергамента.

— Ты, что, Рон, совсем ничего не знаешь?

— Ты же обещала помочь мне, — прошипел он.

— Ладно, раз обещала, значит, помогу. Но, учти, Рональд, это последний раз, — я облокотилась левым локтем о парту, повернувшись к Снейпу спиной, а к мальчикам — лицом.

Мысленно проклиная себя за излишнее добросердечие, я аккуратно подвинула свою работу к Рону и Гарри — так, чтобы видно было обоим. Они, не раздумывая, принялись за списывание, благо, на это обычно уходит меньше времени, чем на самостоятельное обдумывание вопросов.

— Коллективное мышление улучшает результаты — так вы считаете, Поттер, Уизли… Грейнджер? — язвительный голос, прозвучавший над нашими головами, отрезвил бы даже наглеца Малфоя.

Мы как-то синхронно выпрямились и испуганно воззрились на Снейпа. Как он здесь оказался, я не поняла — у него была некая врожденная способность возникать из ниоткуда и исчезать в никуда. К сожалению, первый свой талант он использовал чаще, чем нам хотелось бы.

Пронзительный взгляд черных глаз скользнул по моему лицу, мне показалось даже, что я заметила тонкую усмешку, тронувшую его губы. Я поежилась и покосилась на друзей: Рон зеленел от злости, а Гарри сердито хмурил брови. Мы приготовились к обороне.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вот уж не ожидал от вас такого, — рот Снейпа скривила колючая ухмылка.

— Сэр, не наказывайте Гермиону, это все мы… — начал было Рон, но профессор прервал его.

— Молчать. Я не спрашивал вас, мистер Уизли.

— Но, сэр! — теперь уже Гарри попытался вступиться.

— А вас, мистер Поттер, тем более, — процедил Снейп. — Мисс Грейнджер, идеальная ученица, гордость курса — где ваша хваленая гриффиндорская честность?

До моего слуха донесся едкий малфоевский смешок.

— Вы без зазрения совести даете списывать безнадежным двоечникам. И таким образом вы надеетесь сделать их умнее? Я в вас разочарован. Минус тридцать баллов с Гриффиндора и… явитесь в субботу вечером ко мне в кабинет, отбывать наказание.

— Но, сэр, это все я виноват! — Рон дернулся, чтобы вскочить на ноги, но я вовремя положила руку на его плечо. — Наказывайте нас, а не Гермиону!

— Не стоит геройствовать. Но, если вам так хочется, то я могу с каждого снять еще по десятке баллов. И, к слову, ваши работы аннулированы. Всех троих.

Я упала духом. Меня не волновало ничего, кроме потерянных баллов, аннулированной работы и — это ужасно — его мрачной улыбки и черноты холодных глаз.

Рон попытался хоть как-то утешить меня — наверное, слишком уж понурилась обычно самоуверенная зазнайка Гермиона Грейнджер. Он опустил руку под стол и крепко сжал мою ладонь. Я только покачала головой.

Четверг и пятница пролетели быстро, а я все пыталась понять, какое чувство во мне преобладает: страх или непреодолимая тяга к мрачным подземельям, где меня ожидала отработка. Путем анализа я пришла к выводу, что две противоположных эмоции слились в единое целое. Я плохо спала эти два дня, пыталась хоть как-то отвлечься от лишних мыслей. Но даже учебники не помогали, а я все злилась и злилась.

В конце концов, стоя на пороге кабинета Зельеварения, я решила смириться со своей судьбой и, скрепя сердце, постучала в дверь. Внутри похолодело, едва я услышала знакомый голос:

— Да. Войдите.

Я глубоко вздохнула и нажала на тяжелую медную ручку. Дверь открывалась вовнутрь — придерживая ее одной рукой, я осторожно шагнула вперед. Наверное, выглядела я очень глупо — нервная, испуганная, с бегающим взглядом. В этот момент я почему-то подумала о том, что не успела как следует причесаться, и теперь мои волосы торчат во все стороны самым непотребным образом.

Я огляделась. Ни разу до этого момента я еще не видела этот класс пустым. Непривычная тишина, пустые ряды — все это рождало ощущение новизны.

Из ступора меня вывел голос Снейпа:

— Что, непривычно, мисс Грейнджер? Все бывает в первый раз.

Он сидел у себя за столом — традиционно строгий и бледный. Я поджала губы и решила промолчать.

— Что же вы стали? Подойдите ко мне.

Я слегка удивилась — сухости в его тоне поубавилось, зато появилась необъяснимая усталость. Я, не нарушая собственного молчания, двинулась в сторону учительского стола. Остановившись, я замерла в ожидании и опустила глаза, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. А он, казалось, просто сверлил меня им.

— Что же вы стоите, мисс Грейнджер? Присаживайтесь, — он тяжело смотрел, как я опускаюсь на стул, будто специально приготовленный, и складываю руки на коленях, потупив взор.

— Каким образом мне надо будет отрабатывать свою провинность? — я постаралась, чтобы мой голос не дрожал от волнения. На самом деле, мне хотелось провалиться под землю от смущения.

— Вы поможете мне варить одно лекарственное зелье для школьного лазарета. Ничего больше от вас не требуется.

— И все? — я, не сдержавшись, подняла голову.

Снейп вскинул бровь и слегка качнул головой в бок.

— Вам этого недостаточно?

— Вполне достаточно, сэр.

Я решила, что больше ничему не буду удивляться.

Он встал. Я последовала его примеру, нервно вскочив на ноги, чему профессор едва заметно усмехнулся. Следуя приглашающему жесту его руки, я последовала за Снейпом к тяжелой дубовой двери, ведущей в лабораторию.

Войдя за ним, я едва не задохнулась душными травяными парами. Закашлявшись, я закрылась рукавом и виновато взглянула на Снейпа, который удивленно обернулся. Ничего, однако, не сказав, он подошел к огромному котлу и склонил над бурлящим зеленым варевом свой крючковатый нос. Я не могла оторвать глаз от его угрюмой фигуры, хотя совершенно не понимала, что же в нем меня так привлекло. Нонсенс, не поддающийся логике — Снейп не был красивым, молодым и горячим. Он был совсем не похож на Рона. Рон. При воспоминании о нем мне отчего-то стало стыдно.

— Мисс Грейнджер?

— Да, сэр, — я покорно подошла к профессору и увидела в его белых пальцах небольшой пласт древесной коры.

Снейп выжидающе смотрел на меня.

— Готовите зелье от мозолей и бородавок? — мой голос звучал неуверенно, хотя я знала, что не ошиблась.

Мне показалась или в тот момент тень улыбки пробежалась по его губам? Он мягко шагнул в мою сторону, сминая пальцами кору. Раздался сухой хруст — гладкую поверхность разрезали кривые трещины.

— Ивовая кора?

И снова не ошиблась.

— Вы правы, мисс, — тихо ответил Снейп и вложил в мои руки ингредиент. — Разломайте ее на кусочки и высыпьте в котел.

Я повиновалась. Кора была жесткой и достаточно плотной. Для того, что превратить ее в мелкое крошево, мне потребовалось несколько минут, в течение которых мои действия находились под прицелом внимательных глаз. Стряхивая с рук остатки измельченной коры, я думала о том, как бы Снейп не заметил жгучий румянец, несомненно выступивший на моих щеках. Мне тогда казалось, что я была краснее мака. А он все молчал.

— Я закончила.

Снейп подошел к котлу, оценил одним взглядом зелено-бурый цвет кипящего зелья и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Я стояла, опустив голову и заложив руки за спину — лучшей позы не придумала. На его лицо старалась не смотреть, боясь быть уличенной в безграничном смущении при одном лишь соприкосновении взглядами.

— Этого достаточно, мисс. Вы можете быть свободны.

Я чуть пошатнулась, тряхнула спутанными волосами и все-таки подняла глаза. Наверное, в них отражалось такое невиданное удивление, раз Снейп без стеснения издал веселый смешок.

— Вы удивлены?

Удивлена… Возмущена. Только в это мгновение я поняла, что готова была хоть весь вечер провести в стенах этого затхлого сырого помещения, насквозь пропахшего зельями. Мне даже не по себе стало от таких мыслей.

— Сэр… я… я думала, наказание будет более суровым, — была надежда, что он сочтет подобное признание честным и справедливым.

— Вы жестоко обманулись, — с иронией протянул Снейп. — Но, может быть, чашка чая в компании со мной покажется Вам достаточно жестким наказанием? Я надеюсь.

На секунду мир перевернулся. Пытаясь докричаться до себя сквозь нарастающий звон в ушах, я отчаянно соображала, что делать дальше. Это не было сном и уж тем более наваждением.

— Хорошо, — согласилась я, нервно кивнув, и изобразила учтивую улыбку.

Несколько взмахов его волшебной палочки — и маленький неуклюжий столик в углу лаборатории приобрел вполне аппетитный вид. На нем появился дымящийся фарфоровый чайник, две чашки и вазочка с печеньем. С трудом веря в происходящее, я на ватных ногах прошла в угол помещения и опустилась на скрипящий стул с вылинявшей бархатной обивкой. Трясущиеся руки сами собой потянулись к чашке — уже полной — чтобы запить потрясение. Снейп сидел напротив и, сощурив черные глаза, изучал. Мне казалось, что я кожей чувствую, как его острый взгляд вычерчивает узоры на моем лице.

Я совершенно не знала, о чем говорить с ним — со взрослым мужчиной. Я смущалась, терялась в догадках и предположениях. Я понятия не имела, с какой целью профессор устроил это странное чаепитие. А он все молчал — словно ждал, пока с моих губ сорвется хотя бы слово. И я не выдержала.

— Откуда у вас такой милый фарфоровый сервиз?

Щекам стало горячо — глупее вопроса не придумаешь. Я робко улыбнулась и сделала глоток дымящегося чая. Чашка была щербатой.

— От матери, — сухо ответил Снейп.

Я продолжала клясть себя за очевидную мне трусость. Ни перед одним представителем мужского пола я так не робела. Но это же… Северус Снейп.

— Гермиона, — при звуке моего имени по телу пробежала сладкая дрожь. — Взгляните на меня.

Я почувствовала подвох, но все же осмелилась прямо посмотреть в его глаза — такие пугающие и манящие одновременно. И одного взгляда ему хватило. Хватило, чтобы прочесть меня как открытую книгу — и он наконец-то улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, тень которой долго витала на его губах. И которая показалась мне до странности приятной и ласковой.

— Я вам нравлюсь, — это было утверждение.

Мне оставалось лишь удивленно приоткрыть рот и часто заморгать.

— Как ни странно, вы мне — тоже.

Я опустила чашку на стол — пожалуй, слишком резко, и судорожно втянула в себя воздух. Заставила себя улыбнуться. В ногах появилась нежданная слабость: если бы я захотела подняться в тот момент, не смогла бы. Каменный пол стал слишком мягким и зыбким, чтобы на нем стоять.

— Вы удивлены? — Снейп повел бровью. — А я нет. У нас слишком много общего, Гермиона. Согласен, для вас это неожиданно. Но стоило ли тянуть с подобным разговором? Если бы я сомневался в вашем отношении ко мне, то, поверьте, вас бы сейчас здесь не было. Но, поскольку мне все известно, я решил внести ясность в положение дел. Вы нравитесь мне, вы восхищаете меня — и, к сожалению, или к счастью, не только как замечательная ученица.

Я слушала. Руки дрожали, а шея горела огнем. Это какой-то розыгрыш.

— Я понимаю ваше смущение… — Снейп немного помолчал. — Вы — молодая неискушенная девушка, к тому же, я — ваш… преподаватель. И мне не семнадцать лет, я взрослый мужчина с соответствующими потребностями.

Меня слегка передернуло от его откровенности. Я, конечно же, понимала, что профессор — не зеленый мальчишка, но мои мысли никогда не заходили так далеко. Я была из тех девушек, чье воображение ограничивалось сценами из классических романов — робкие прикосновения, целомудренные поцелуи, влюбленные взгляды — вот и все, на что отваживалась моя фантазия. Пожалуй, я была несколько старомодна.

— Вы в порядке, Гермиона?

Голос профессора вывел меня из оцепенения.

— Да, — еле слышно пролепетала я. — То есть, нет… Не знаю.

Я беспомощно взглянула на Снейпа.

— Я не хотел вас напугать своими словами, но, кажется, у меня ничего не получилось, — удрученно заметил он. — Просто мне подумалось, что лучше сразу предупредить вас о том, что я далек от юношеской романтики. Чтобы у вас не было на этот счет никаких иллюзий.

Мне показалось в тот момент, что я воспринимала ситуацию рационально, с присущим мне реализмом. Поэтому я кивнула.

Снейп встал, подошел ко мне и протянул свою узкую ладонь. Я подала ему руку и поднялась, хоть у меня и подкашивались ноги. Кажется, он это понял — в следующий момент я была мягко прижата к худой груди, в которой гулко стучало сердце. У меня не было сил сопротивляться или строить из себя приличную девушку — слишком уж невинной я была для таких игр — и еще через минуту профессор целовал мои дрожащие нецелованные губы. Два года назад я имела шанс поцеловаться с Виктором, но не сложилось. Первый поцелуй мне подарил Северус Снейп.


	2. 2

До наступления рождественских каникул мы виделись только на занятиях и — изредка — в перекрестках коридоров Хогвартса, где посторонние взгляды не давали нам возможности даже переглянуться. В конце концов, мне стало казаться, что та встреча в подземелье, тот неожиданный разговор и поцелуй, до сих пор горящий на моих губах, — все это было лишь странным сном. Или жестоким розыгрышем.

Или профессор Снейп вспомнил о субординации и решил отложить продолжение этой истории до лучших времен. В такой вариант мне хотелось верить больше всего, поскольку я жаждала рационального объяснения всему, что со мной происходит.

На моих глазах Рон начал встречаться с Лавандой Браун, этой красивой, но совершенно пустой девушкой. Я бесилась и плакала в подушку — меня разъедали ревность и зависть чужому счастью. У них все складывалось донельзя просто, а я каждый вечер хоронила надежду на то, что все происходящее со мной — не бредовая иллюзия.

Когда пришла пора каникул, я прокляла Снейпа с его подземельями, Рона с его невыносимо легкомысленным романом, сложила чемоданы и уехала к родителям.

Я никого не ждала и ни на что не надеялась, когда ранним заснеженным утром ко мне в окно постучалась взъерошенная сова с привязанным к лапе пергаментным свитком.

«Мисс Грейнджер, жду вас сегодня в любое время у себя…»

«Паучий тупик…» — шепотом прочла я адрес.

В конце стояла подпись: «Северус Снейп».

Я минут пять стояла на одном месте, не отрывая глаз от короткого приглашения. Есть такое странное чувство, которое возникает, когда ты стоишь на пороге воплощения мечты — смесь страха, от которого дрожат ноги и холодеет спина, и радостного волнения, увлекающего сердце в первобытный танец. Страх был сильнее.

Вспомнились наставления мамы: приличным девочкам ни под каким предлогом нельзя навещать одиноких мужчин. Дом мужчины — его законная территория, на которой он может сделать все, что ему вздумается, и не испытывать при этом ни малейшего чувства вины. «Полезла в медвежью берлогу — не вини потом медведя за то, что он снял с тебя скальп», — говорила мне мама.

Я глубоко вздохнула и сложила письмо. Выбор был уже давно сделан и, кажется, не мной.

На улице крупными хлопьями валил снег. До Рождества оставалось всего ничего — каких-то два дня. Я шла, плотно закутавшись в зимнюю куртку и натянув на лицо толстый вязаный шарф — бабушкин прошлогодний подарок. С каждым шагом в моей душе нарастала паника. В глубине души я прекрасно осознавала, на что иду. Возможно, и бабочки все понимают, когда летят на огонь, очарованные его красотой.

Поглощенная мыслями, я и не заметила, как вплотную подошла к старому дому в занесенном снегом мрачном переулке. Передо мной чернела облупившаяся входная дверь. Оставалось только протянуть руку и постучать — звонка не было.

На какой-то миг у меня появилась мысль, что еще не поздно передумать, развернуться, убежать — и тогда все бы и дальше шло своим чередом. Но ноги не слушались, в голове все смешалось, и еще вот это: «разве я трусиха?» прозвенело в сознании.

Я постучала. Прошло всего несколько секунд, но у меня перед глазами успела пронестись вся моя жизнь — так, говорят, бывает перед смертью.

Проскрежетал в замочной скважине ключ, скрипнула дверь — и передо мной выросла темная фигура профессора зельеварения.

— Гермиона, — произнес Снейп. Его взгляд застыл на моем лице.

— Здравствуйте, профессор...

— Заходите, не стойте на холоде, — он посторонился, пропуская меня внутрь.

Я попала в небольшую комнатку с темными углами, выцветшими обоями и старой мебелью. Два кресла с протертой обивкой, книги, много книг — ими до основания были забиты трещавшие по швам деревянные шкафы. Накрытая пледом софа, маленький столик, заваленный бумагами, какими-то коробочками, сухими цветами и кореньями, колбочками и бог еще весть чем. Пока заботливые мужские руки помогали мне освободиться от верхней одежды, я подумала о том, что достаточно лишь одного взгляда на это мрачное жилище, чтобы понять, кто здесь обитает.

— Вам здесь не темно? — робко поинтересовалась я, наблюдая за тем, как Снейп вешает мою куртку на крючок.

— Вы правы, Гермиона, — он коротко взглянул на меня и двинулся в сторону торшера, одиноко стоявшего в углу. Через мгновение комната осветилась приятным теплым светом. Обстановка утратила свой минорный флер.

Я улыбнулась и увидела, как тонкие губы профессора изогнулись в ответ. Мне стало легче дышать, когда с него слетела маска нелюдимой суровости, но дрожь из коленей не ушла, и в животе никак не желал ослабляться тугой узел страха.

Снейп, словно с целью разрядить обстановку, повел рассказ о своем жилище, своих многочисленных книгах и волшебных травах — он говорил уверенно-спокойно, как знаток своего дела — и этим восхищал. Я молча слушала и старалась чаще улыбаться, чтобы скрыть свое волнение.

— Вы меня боитесь, — вдруг констатировал он и приблизился ко мне на критическое расстояние, от которого у меня перехватило дыхание. Взгляд его черных глаз вонзился в мое лицо. Снейп изучал меня, вслушивался... вчитывался. А я стояла и уговаривала себя не пасовать. Но не выдержала и отвела взгляд.

— Не боюсь, — тихо ответила я. — Но… Я никогда не была… вот так вот… наедине с мужчиной, у него дома. Вы меня понимаете?

— Понимаю, — медленно протянул он.

— А еще я, получив письмо, бросила все и побежала сломя голову к вам. Разве приличные девушки так делают?

— Приличные девушки и не такое порой вытворяют, — усмехнулся профессор, несколько отстранившись.

Моим щекам стало жарко.

— Вы смеетесь надо мной? — теперь я, наконец, отважилась посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Смеюсь, но не над вами. Над выражением «приличная девушка». Ума не приложу, кто первый его придумал. Вы хоть представляете, скольких погубило это клеймо? Стоит только «приличной девушке» кого-то по-настоящему страстно полюбить — и ее жизнь летит под откос, она умирает для общества. Потому не стоит загонять себя в прокрустово ложе хорошей репутации. Будьте собой, Гермиона, и делайте то, что велит вам сердце.

Профессор подошел к небольшому шкафчику из темного потрескавшегося дерева и достал оттуда бутылку и два бокала.

— Вина? — поинтересовался он.

— Я не пью.

— Я вас научу.

— Вы — змей-искуситель, — позволила я себе пошутить.

— Я не против этой роли, — отметил Снейп с некоторым лукавством.

Несколькими быстрыми и точными движениями он расчистил место на столике и поставил туда бокалы, предварительно смахнув с них пыль. Взмахом волшебной палочки раскупорил бутылку вина, затем поднял голову и выжидающе взглянул на меня.

— Не желаете присесть?

Я изобразила растерянную улыбку (в какой по счету раз за этот вечер?) и присела на софу. Сложив руки на коленях, я стала смотреть, как алая струйка, отсвечивающая золотом в свете лампы, вылетает из зеленого горлышка и блестящим вихрем закручивается в прозрачном стекле бокала.

Красное вино напоминает жертвенную кровь. Я знала, чью кровь оно символизировало в тот вечер, но даже пальцем не пошевельнула, чтобы убежать, спастись, вернуться домой, в свою комнату. Происходящее завораживало меня, как удав завораживает кролика.

Разлив вино, Снейп присел рядом и протянул мне бокал.

— Предупреждаю: от красного вина чернеют зубы.

— Не беда их почистить, — улыбнулась я.

— Вы улыбаетесь, — взгляд Снейпа потеплел. — Еще и глотка не сделали, а уже улыбаетесь.

— Почему бы и нет?

— Действительно… — он поднял бокал. — Гермиона. Сейчас я произнесу тост, мы сделаем по глотку, и я вас поцелую. А затем — больше никаких «вы».

Я лишь кивнула, а по моему телу вновь пробежала ледяная дрожь.

— Сегодня мы выпьем за смерть условностей.

Зазвенело стекло, наши руки сплелись в «брудершафте» — краем сознания я успела удивиться, откуда волшебнику известен этот маггловский обычай — и моих губ коснулось сладкая жидкость. Я подержала вино во рту, привыкая к новому вкусу, а потом проглотила — и по телу горячими волнами растеклось тепло. Я ощутила слабость в ногах, в груди разгорался жар, словно во мне растопили костер. И все это от одного глотка вина.

Снейп заметил мое состояние и, забрав у меня напиток, отставил бокалы на стол.

— Ты никогда не пила вино, — он провел пальцами по моему лицу и откинул несколько непокорных прядей. — Смотрю на тебя и вспоминаю свой первый раз…

— Первый раз, когда вы попробовали вино? — прошептала я.

— Да, да, вино, — усмехнулся он и придвинулся ко мне вплотную. — Ты помнишь, что мы должны сделать?

— Да, профессор С…

— Северус. Просто Северус.

— Северус, — еле слышно произнесла я и снова ощутила, как кровь приливает к лицу.

Он не стал ждать. Его руки властно притянули меня, и мое тело оказалось в плену мужских объятий. Я закрыла глаза, и через мгновение мои губы накрыл пряным поцелуем горячий рот. Я потеряла себя, отдавшись опьяняющей сладости, мои руки робко легли ему на плечи — он вздрогнул и прижался ко мне всем телом.

— Гермиона… — хрипло проговорил Снейп, оторвавшись от моих губ. — Мне мало тебя…

И снова в меня ворвался его язык, безжалостно убивая стыдливость и рождая новые чувства. Я вся горела, перед глазами плясали языки пламени, для моего воспаленного сознания в те минуты не существовало ничего, кроме его влажного жаркого рта, холодных рук, ласкающих мою шею… грудь… живот… и болезненной сладости, стянувшей низ живота.

Я забылась и не заметила, как длинные проворные пальцы расстегнули пуговицы на моей блузке. Вздрогнув от холодящего прикосновения, я очнулась и отшатнулась от мужчины.

— Что вы… ты делаешь? Я не готова к такому, — испуганный шепот заставил его затуманенный взгляд встретиться с моим.

— Я знаю, как это проверить, — несмотря на тяжелое дыхание, его голос оставался спокойным. — Что ты чувствуешь… здесь?

Его рука скользнула по моему животу вниз, туда, где так сладко ныло пульсирующее желание.

— Я… я не знаю, как это описать… — в ту минуту мне очень хотелось встать и уйти отсюда, пока не случилось непоправимое, но кружащая голову страсть оказалась сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. — Там… горячо. Очень горячо.

— Ты готова к большему, чем тебе кажется, — произнес Снейп, гипнотизируя меня глазами.

Снова поцелуй — глубокий, чувственный. Блузка незаметно оказалась где-то на полу. Туда же отправился и мой простой хлопковый бюстгальтер — как белое знамя капитуляции, предательски подрубленное вражеским мечом. Обжигающие мягкие губы были везде — прошлись по нехоженым тропам моей шеи, спустились к ложбинке между полушариями груди. Я была чистым полотном, попавшим в руки уверенного в себе художника, который выписывал на мне свои причудливые узоры. Безвольно подчиниться его прихотям — все, на что у меня хватило сил.

Стянув с меня остатки одежды, Снейп остановился. Его взгляд стал неожиданно ясным.

— Встань.

Я не смогла ослушаться и поднялась с софы на трясущихся ногах.

— Убери руки, — мягко попросил мужчина, заметив, что я стыдливо прикрываюсь.

Я опустила веки, чтобы не видеть своего отражения в его восторге, и выпрямилась, свободно опустив руки. Было что-то странное в том, что я вот так вот, без одежды, стояла посреди старой комнатушки, заваленной пыльными книгами и сухими цветами. За мной светил торшер, и я успела разглядеть на противоположной стене тень незнакомой девичьей фигуры.

— Ты восхитительна, — прошептал Снейп. — Ты не представляешь, насколько восхитительна.

Он поднялся, на ходу расстегивая черную мантию. Дальше все происходило слишком быстро — я снова была сломлена требовательным поцелуем, затем повисла безвольной куклой в его руках, чтобы через несколько вздохов оказаться в холодной постели и остатками сознания цепляться за дрожащие отблески пламени, танцующие на черном потолке.

— Нет, прошу вас, я не могу так… — мои руки уперлись в худую грудь профессора. Я оказалась в ловушке и только за секунду до гибели осознала, куда меня привело любопытство.

— Гермиона, ты знала, на что шла… Я предупреждал… — прерывисто шептал Снейп, покрывая поцелуями мои плечи. — Будет больно, потерпи немного… Прошу…

Дальше — колено между ног, короткая вспышка сопротивления с моей стороны, резкий толчок, два толчка, три толчка, острая боль, сметающая тонкую вуаль удовольствия, мои всхлипы вперемешку с его учащенным дыханием. Он истязал меня, заставлял смотреть ему в глаза, заключив мое лицо в свои холодные руки, слизывал слезы, которые безостановочно текли по моим щекам. Я запомнила каждое его движение, каждый стон, каждый вздох, которые врывались в меня, оставляя неизгладимые следы.

— Гермиона… — последний рывок, и он зарылся лицом в мои волосы.

Я лежала, придавленная тяжестью изможденного тела и изучала потолок, на котором плясали огненные тени — это свеча, догорая, трепетала в молчаливой агонии. В комнате царила тишина — ее нарушало лишь сбивчивое мужское дыхание.

— Мне тяжело, — прошептала я.

Снейп очнулся, поднял голову и заглянул мне в глаза. Затем, ничего не сказав, скатился на ледяную простынь и лег на спину. Я вздрогнула, ощутив прикосновение холодного воздуха — в этом жилище явно были проблемы с отоплением. Завернувшись в одеяло, я села на край кровати и опустила вниз босые ноги.

— Ты привыкнешь, научишься получать удовольствие. Первый раз всегда больно, — прозвучало за спиной.

— Может быть, — отозвалась я бледно.

«Ты знала, на что шла» — звучало в моей голове тысячью голосами. В глазах снова закипали слезы. Я спустила ноги на обжигающий холодом пол, готовая бежать отсюда хоть так — голой по снегу, продираясь сквозь морозный воздух и возмущенные взгляды прохожих.

— Мне надо идти. Родители ничего не знают, будут волноваться.

— Я надеялся, что ты останешься до утра, — Снейп неожиданно возник рядом, обнимая мои плечи.

— Нет. Не могу.

Я сбросила его руки и встала. Продолжая кутаться в одеяло, я прошла в ту комнату, с которой началось мое сегодняшнее приключение, быстро отыскала на полу свою одежду и принялась одеваться, стараясь не думать о том, что сзади стоит он, обнаженный, и с интересом наблюдает, как я натягиваю на себя белье, джинсы, застегиваю пуговицы на блузке. Одной пуговицы, к слову, не хватало, но у меня не было желания задерживаться в этом богом забытом месте ради ее поисков.

Когда я надела куртку и подалась к входной двери, Снейп неожиданно пересек комнату — на нем снова была черная мантия — и взял меня за руку. Развернув к себе, он поддел пальцами мой подбородок, и я снова встретилась с внимательным взглядом.

— Спасибо тебе, — тихо сказал он и поцеловал меня.

В моей душе поднялась такая буря противоречивых эмоций, что, едва ответив на поцелуй, я тут же с силой оттолкнула профессора. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, я повернула ключ в замке, распахнула дверь и выскочила на улицу. Снейп не пытался меня остановить, во всяком случае, шагов за собой я не слышала. Я убежала в зимний вечер, не оглядываясь, и зная, что он стоит в дверном проеме и провожает взглядом мою спину.

На улицах города было так же пусто, как в моей душе. Под ногами скрипел снег, и я знала, что сама виновата в том, что не сижу сейчас в привычном тепле родного дома. Еще я знала, что буду возвращаться — снова и снова, потому что только профессор Северус Снейп мог теперь заполнить ту пустоту, причиной которой стал.


	3. 3

И я возвращалась — раз за разом. Сначала — в его мрачное пыльное жилище в Паучьем тупике, где мы каждый вечер пили красное вино и истязали друг друга исступленными ласками, потом, когда начался учебный год — в подземелья Хогвартса, где мы согревали друг друга в холодных каменных стенах его покоев.

Эти отношения были не такими, какими я их хотела видеть. Назвать то чувство, которое тогда проросло в моей душе, любовью — было бы кощунством. Я не любила. Я отдавалась, растворялась, предавалась животной страсти, да все что угодно делала, но только не любила. Сломив однажды, Северус Снейп взял меня в плен — я не могла уйти от него по своей воле. Не потому что он меня держал, нет, ему ничего не стоило меня отпустить на все четыре стороны. Это я впала в болезненную зависимость.

Каждое утро я просыпалась с ощущением безнадежной пустоты в душе, и ее ничем не удавалось заполнить. При свете дня меня спасали книги, а по ночам я забывалась в страстных объятиях, которые в конечном итоге не давали мне ничего кроме физического удовольствия. Они дарили мне лишь иллюзию временного успокоения — пустота заполнялась надрывным желанием, которое, стоило его удовлетворить, превращалось в тупую ноющую боль.

Я чувствовала себя грязной, замаранной, шлюхой. Мне казалось, что весь Хогвартс видит, что со мной происходит, что каждый обращенный на меня взгляд пропитан презрением или, что еще хуже, отвращением. В глазах преподавателей мне мерещился немой вопрос, который, на самом деле, я сама задавала себе ежедневно: «где та невинная девочка, Гермиона, где ты ее потеряла?»

А ночью я позволяла себе становиться такой, какой я себя больше всего ненавидела — и умирала от похоти в холодных руках.

* * *

— Я наблюдаю за тобой на занятиях, — низкий голос щекотал мое ухо. Мы лежали в постели, без одежды, укрытые тонким шерстяным пледом. — Ты очень напряжена, постоянно хмуришься. Что с тобой происходит? Если у тебя есть проблемы, поделись со мной, вдвоем нам будет легче с ними справиться.

Я села, придерживая покрывало, и искоса взглянула на Северуса. Его лицо бледным пятном проступало из багрового полумрака. В темных глазах танцевало неверное пламя догорающей свечи. Мне не хотелось говорить ему правду.

— Разве я недостаточно умна, чтобы справиться со своими проблемами самостоятельно?

Северус хмыкнул.

— Разве я когда-либо сомневался в твоих умственных способностях? — он лениво провел рукой по моей спине. — И, нет, Гермиона, дело вовсе не в них… Есть такие вопросы, для ответа на которые мало быть лучшей ученицей Хогвартса.

Как же он был прав.

— А чего достаточно? — раздраженно спросила я.

— Простого житейского опыта. Которого у тебя пока, вынужден отметить, маловато.

— Опыт бывает разным, — выдохнула я, обхватывая себя руками — сюда не проникал теплый июньский воздух, и меня то и дело начинало трусить от холода.

— Безусловно, как же иначе? Но твое возражение не отменяет его универсального характера. Хотя, надо признать, даже с моим жизненным багажом порой сложно понять, что происходит в голове молоденькой девушки…

Я терпеть не могла, когда он разговаривал со мной, как с маленьким ребенком. В этом было что-то извращенное.

— Я задел тебя? Извини, не хотел, — эти слова дались ему не очень-то легко. Северус сел и, обняв меня за плечи, притянул к себе. — Гермиона… Я не такой холодный бесчувственный чурбан, как ты думаешь. Нет, я, конечно, чурбан, но ты многого обо мне не знаешь…

— Зато ты обо мне все знаешь, — хмуро проговорила я.

— Я все вижу, поверь мне. И то, что я вижу, мне не нравится. Ты мучаешься, страдаешь — надо быть слепым, чтобы этого не замечать. А я не слепой, Гермиона. Жизнь научила меня проницательности… — он поцеловал меня в висок. — Моя любовь висит на тебе камнем, ты молода и красива, а я — старый трухлявый пень, поросший мхом. И… у меня слишком много незалеченных ран…

— Перестань, пожалуйста, — тихо попросила я, теряя терпение. — Лучше поцелуй меня.

Я взглянула на него и столкнулась с невыразимо тяжелым взглядом. Никогда еще Северус на меня так не смотрел.

— Я обещаю, что скоро тебе станет легче. Нам обоим станет легче, — он провел пальцем по моим губам.

Свеча догорела. Ночь поглотила наши тела, слившиеся в болезненном порыве. Мне не хватало июньского воздуха.

* * *

Мы с Луной дежурили в холодных подземельях у кабинета Северуса. Гарри с Дамблдором отправились на поиски крестража, а нам с Роном и всем остальным членам ОД было велено не спускать глаз с подозреваемых в заговоре. В частности, с Северуса.

Гарри в последнее время слишком много говорил о тайном союзе Малфоя со Снейпом — будто они вдвоем готовят нечто ужасное, угрожающее Хогвартсу и его обитателям. По отношению к профессору Гарри был достаточно предвзят, чтобы только по этой причине обвинять его во всех смертных грехах. Но если бы только это… Я прекрасно знала, что Северус — двойной агент, служащий «богу и мамоне», но этого знания было недостаточно для того, чтобы я решилась разрубить гордиев узел наших извращенных отношений.

Я стояла, облокотившись о сырую стену. Спину пронизывало холодом, но мне это даже нравилось. Луна бродила по коридору и вслух считала шаги. Ее волосы призрачно белели в полумраке и почему-то нагоняли тоску.

— Гермиона? — ее голос неожиданно прорезал тишину.

— Ммм?

— Как ты думаешь, почему воздух такой тяжелый?

— Здесь сыро, Луна, — несколько растерялась я. — Поэтому и воздух тяжелый. Наверное.

— Не только здесь. Он сегодня везде тяжелый. Как будто что-то случится.

Я промолчала. Снова стало тихо, но это продлилось недолго. Через несколько минут из-за поворота послышался гулкий топот маленьких ног, учащенное дыхание — к нам бежал насмерть перепуганный профессор Флитвик. Не глядя на нас, он со скоростью молнии ворвался в кабинет своего коллеги.

— Северус… Профессор Снейп! Пожиратели в школе! Нужна помощь…

Мы с Луной, похолодев, переглянулись, а вслед за этим из-за захлопнувшейся двери раздался глухой стук, как будто что-то упало на пол. Секундой позже из кабинета вылетел Северус, бледный и взволнованный.

— Лавгуд, Грейнджер, помогите профессору Флитвику, он потерял сознание от нервного перенапряжения, — резко кинул он.

Луна тут же метнулась в аудиторию, а я не успела — Северус крепко схватил меня за руку и притянул к себе. Пронзительный взгляд метнулся к моим глазам. Его разом постаревшее лицо исказила такая боль, что меня передернуло.

— Гермиона… Будь счастлива.

Он впился в мои губы болезненным поцелуем — резко, быстро, как будто у него на счету было каждое мгновение, а затем оттолкнул меня. Я оступилась и, еле удержавшись на ногах, припала к стене, наблюдая, как исчезает во мраке подземелья черный стремительный силуэт. Я ничего не понимала, мое сердце панически разрывало грудную клетку. С пылающей головой и холодеющими руками я кинулась помогать Луне — Флитвик был в глубоком обмороке, и на то, чтобы растормошить его, у нас ушло минут пятнадцать.

Приведя его в чувства, мы ринулись наверх — в гущу страшных событий, запятнавших кровью последний день безмятежного месяца июня. И все тайное стало явным.

У меня подкосились ноги, когда я услышала имя убийцы Альбуса Дамблдора. Я не верила своим ушам, но взгляд Гарри заставил меня принять правду. Мне стоило нечеловеческих усилий оставить невыраженным все то, что ледяной волной захлестнуло мой мозг. Правда, зайдись я в истерике — никто бы не обратил внимания, потому что каждый из нас балансировал на грани. Я видела растерянные глаза убитого горем Гарри, слезы, блестевшие на щеках Рона, непривычно острый взгляд Джинни, слышала всхлипы за спиной — это рыдали Хагрид и мадам Помфри. Казалось, сама земля содрогалась от боли.

* * *

Я шла по мятой траве, вдыхая теплый воздух. Выплакав все слезы на плече Гарри, я решила отойти туда, где никто не сможет заглянуть мне в глаза. Плакать уже не было сил, я просто продолжала давиться спазмами и тупой болью, заполнившей легкие.

Я чувствовала себя обманутой и обманщицей, преданной и предательницей — все это одновременно. Я спала с убийцей Дамблдора. Я спала с человеком, который с легкостью мог убить Гарри или Рона, а, возможно, и… меня. Или все-таки я была для него кем-то, кроме как подругой ненавистного Поттера?

Кажется, Северус все-таки привязался ко мне. А вот любил ли? Я села прямо на землю и уставилась в горизонт — он где-то там, со своими соратниками, даже не подозревал, как тяжело и как легко мне было. Смерть Дамблдора легла между нами непреодолимой преградой, дав мне свободу.

Я больше не была жертвой нашей взаимной похоти, мое тело снова принадлежало только мне, а Северус был так далеко теперь, что потерял всякую власть надо мной.

— Мерлин… — я сдавленно засмеялась, утирая вновь выступившие на глазах слезы.

Дамблдор мертв, а я вырвалась из плена. У меня было законное основание забыть навсегда дорогу в холодные подземелья Слизерина, в пропахшую зельями лабораторию, в забытый всеми Паучий тупик. Но, черт возьми, за это было заплачена слишком высокая цена.

Стало очень больно от этих мыслей. Я откинулась на спину и, утонув в зелени, направила взгляд вверх, в небо.

В спокойной лазури плыли белые облака. Мне предстояло стать счастливой — таково было последнее напутствие Северуса Снейпа.


End file.
